Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: E
Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés *'ebanista' cabinetmaker *'ebanistería' cabinetmaking *'ebanistería' joinery *'ebrio' drunken *'ebrio' inebriate *'ebullición' boiling *'echar los dientes' teethe (to -) *'echar' jettison (to -) *'echarpe' scarf *'echazón' jetsam *'eclipsar (un actor a otro)' upstage (to -) *'ecograma ultrasónico' ultrasonic ecogram *'economía (ahorro)' thrift *'económico' affordable *'económico' sparing *'económico' thrifty *'edad adulta' adulthood *'edad' age *'edema' oedema *'edificio' building *'editor' publisher *'educación cívica' civics *'educación' manners *'educación' politeness *'educación' upbringing *'EE.UU. (abrev. de Estados Unidos)' USA (abbrev. for United States of America) *'efectivo' actual *'efectivo' cash *'efecto colateral' side-effect *'efectos' securities *'egoísmo' selfishness *'egoísta' selfish *'eje central' backbone *'eje medio' medium axis *'eje óseo' osseous axis *'eje x' x-axis *'eje y' y-axis *'eje' axis *'eje' axle *'eje' shaft *'eje' spindle *'ejecutante' performer *'ejecutar (un programa)' run (to -), (a program) *'ejecutar' perform (to -) *'ejemplar impreso' printout *'ejemplar' instance *'ejemplo' instance *'ejército' army *'ejército' military *'el acuerdo' agreement *'el aire libre' outdoors *'el cual, cuál' which *'el más alto' uppermost *'el' the *'elasticidad' resilience *'elástico' lithe *'elástico' resilient *'elástico' springy *'elástico' welt *'elección' polling *'elector' constituent *'elegante' chic *'elegante' classy *'elegante' dandy *'elegante' dressy *'elegante' stylish *'elegir' choose (to -) *'elemento (nutritivo)' nutrient *'elevado' stilted *'elevar a ( exponente)' raise to the power of (to -) *'elevarse' soar (to -) *'eliminar' remove (to -) *'elipse' oval *'ella' she *'ello mismos' themselves *'ellos' they *'embadurnar' daub (to -) *'embajador' ambassador *'embalaje' boxing *'embalaje' packaging *'embalaje' packing *'embarazada' pregnant *'embarazo' pregnancy *'embarazoso' cumbersome *'embargar' sequester (to -) *'embarque' shipping *'embarrado' muddy *'embeber' imbibe (to -) *'embellecer' beautify (to -) *'embellecimiento' beautification *'embollamiento' bottleneck *'embollamiento' traffic jam *'emborrachar' intoxicate (to -) *'emboscada' ambush *'embotado' blunt *'embotado' dull *'embotellado' bottling *'embriagador' intoxicant *'embriaguez' drunkenness *'embrujar' bewitch *'embrutecer' brutalize (to -) *'emerger' pop-up (to -) *'emigración' migration *'emigrante' migrant *'emigrar' migrate (to -) *'eminente' conspicuous *'emisión' issue *'emisor' issuing *'emisor' sender *'emitido' issued *'emoción' thrill *'emocionante' thrilling *'empacadora' baler *'empadronamiento' census *'empalagoso' cloying *'empalar' impale (to -) *'empalizada' palisade *'empalizada' stockade *'empalme' splice *'empañado' misty *'empañadura' tarnish *'empapado' soggy *'empapar' drench (to -) *'empaquetador' packer *'empaquetar' pack (to -) *'emparejamiento' mating *'emparejar' match (to -) *'empate' draw *'empate' stalemate *'empedernido' confirmed *'empeine' impetigo *'empeine' instep *'empellón' jostle *'empeorar' worsen (to -) *'empequeñecer' belittle (to -) *'emperador' broadbill *'emperador' swordfish *'empezar' begin (to -) *'empezar' start (to -) *'emplazamiento' location *'emplazamiento' site *'empleados' staff *'empobrecer' impoverish (to -) *'empobrecido' impoverished *'empobrecimiento' impoverishment *'emprender' undertake (to -) *'empresa' company *'empresario del espectáculo' showman *'empresario' impresario *'empujar' shove (to -) *'empujón' boost *'empujón' thrust *'empujoncito' jog *'en absoluto' absolutely not *'en alguna parte' somewhere *'en ángulo recto' squarely *'en aumento' increasingly *'en cama' abed *'en cambio' instead *'en ciernes' budding *'en consecuencia de esto' thereby *'en conserva' preserved *'en construcción' under construction *'en cualquier parte' anywhere *'en curso' current *'en el extranjero' abroad *'en el sentido de las agujas del reloj' clockwise *'en eso' therein *'en llamas' aflame *'en marcha' under way *'en medio de' amid *'en medio de' amidst *'en medio del buque' amidships *'en mi humilde opinión' in my humble opinion *'en movimiento' astir *'en ninguna parte' nowhere *'en orden' O.K. (okay) *'en orden' shipshape *'en parte' partly *'en paz' quits *'en popa' abaft *'en profundidad' in-depth *'en qué' wherein *'en racimo' clustered *'en reposo' idle *'en serie' serial *'en tercer lugar' thirdly *'en tierra' ashore *'en vela' watchful *'en vez de' in lieu *'en vez de' instead of *'en viaje de ida' outbound *'en voz alta' aloud *'en' in *'en' into *'en' on *'en' upon *'enaguas' underskirt *'enamorado' lovesick *'enano' dwarf *'enano' midget *'encadenado' chained *'encadenamiento' chaining *'encaje' lace *'encalar' whitewash (to -) *'encaminador' router *'encantación' incantation *'encantado' delightfully *'encantador' charmer *'encantador' charming *'encanto' charm *'encanto' loveliness *'encaprichado' infatuated *'encarcelamiento' imprisonment *'encarcelamiento' incarceration *'encarcelar' imprison (to -) *'encarcelar' incarcerate (to -) *'encarnación' incarnation *'encarnado' carnation *'encarnado' incarnate *'encender' ignite (to -) *'encender' kindle (to -) *'encendido (luz)' on (lit) *'encendido' (switched) on *'encendido' aglow *'encendido' alight *'encendido' lighted *'encerrar' impound (to -) *'enchufar y listo' plug and play *'enchufar y usar' plug and play *'enchufe' socket *'encierro' confinement *'encierro' lockup *'encima de' onto *'encima de' over *'enclaustrado' cloistered *'enclaustrar' cloister (to -) *'encoger' shrink (to -) *'encogerse de hombros' shrug *'encogerse' cringe *'encogido' constrained *'encogido' shrunken *'encogimiento' constriction *'encogimiento' shrinkage *'encomendar' commend (to -) *'encontrarse' meet (to -) *'encrespadura' crispness *'encuadernación' bindery *'encuadernación' binding *'encuadernación' bookbinding *'encuadernador' bookbinder *'encuadernador' bookmaker *'encuadernar' bind (to -) *'encuesta' questionnaire *'encurtido' pickle *'endecha' dirge *'endemoniar' bedevil (to -) *'enderezar' straighten *'enderezar' unbend (to -) *'endosar' indorse *'endulzar' sweeten *'endurecer' toughen (to -) *'Eneas' Aeneas *'enebro' juniper *'Eneida (la -)' Aeneid (the -) *'enema opaco' opaque enema *'enemistarse' antagonize (to -) *'energía eólica' wind energy *'enérgico' dashing *'enero' January *'enervar' unnerve (to -) *'enfangado' slushy *'enfermar' sicken (to -) *'enfermedad (leve)' disorder *'enfermedad aguda' acute disease *'enfermedad autoinmune' autoimmune disease *'enfermedad bacteriana' bacterial disease *'enfermedad cardíaca' cardiac disease *'enfermedad crónica' chronic disease *'enfermedad de Alzheimer' Alzheimer disease *'enfermedad de Crohn' Crohn's disease *'enfermedad de Menier' Menier's disease *'enfermedad del legionario' leggionaire's disease *'enfermedad grave' critical disease *'enfermedad metabólica' metabolic disease *'enfermedad recurrente' intercurrent disease *'enfermedad' disease *'enfermedad' illness *'enfermedad' infirmity *'enfermedad' malady *'enfermedad' sickness *'enfermera' nurse *'enfermería' infirmary *'enfermizo' sickly *'enfermo ambulatorio' outpatient *'enfermo' a sufferer (from an illness) *'enfermo' ailing *'enfermo' diseased *'enfermo' ill *'enfermo' sick *'enfermo' unhealthy *'enfermo' unwell *'enfoque' approach *'enfoque' approximation *'enfrentamiento' confrontation *'enfrentarse' confront (to -) *'enfrente de' opposite *'enfurecer' infuriate (to -) *'enfurecido' infuriated *'enfurruñarse' sulk (to -) *'engañador' beguiler *'engañador' deceiver *'engañar' beguile (to -) *'engañar' circumvent (to -) *'engañar' deceive (to -) *'engañar' delude (to -) *'engaño' bamboozle *'engaño' deceit *'engaño' deception *'engaño' delusion *'engaño' phony *'engaño' trickery *'engañoso' deceitful *'engañoso' deceptive *'engañoso' misleading *'engatusamiento' cajolery *'engatusar' cajole (to -) *'engendrar' beget (to -) *'englobar' subsume (to -) *'engrandecimiento' aggrandizement *'engrasador' oiler *'enguatar' wad (to -) *'enigma' riddle *'enjambre' swarm *'enjaulado' caged *'enjoyar' bejewel (to -) *'enjuagar' rinse (to -) *'enjuague' mouthwash *'enlace (en documentos HTML)' a link *'enlace' liaison *'enlatado' canned *'enlazar' bind (to -) *'enlazar' link (to -) *'enlodado' sloppy *'enloquecedor' maddening *'enloquecer' madden (to -) *'enmascarado' masked SEE máscara *'enmendar' amend *'enmendar' mend (to -) *'enmienda' amendment *'enojado' angry *'enojado' mad (US) *'enojo' anger *'enorme' jumbo *'enorme' king-size *'enorme' whopping *'enredo' mess *'enredo' muddle *'enredo' tangle *'enrojecer' redden (to -) *'enrollamiento' scroller *'enrutador' router *'ensalada' salad *'ensalivar' salivate (to -) *'ensamblado' assembly *'ensamblando' assembly *'ensamblar' assemble (to -) *'ensanchar' broaden (to -) *'ensanchar' widen (to -) *'ensayar' assay (to -) *'ensayar' rehearse (to -) *'ensayo' assay *'ensayo' rehearsal *'ensenada' cove *'enseñanza' teaching *'enseñar' teach (to -) *'enseres' chattel *'ensordecedor' deafening *'ensordecer' deafen (to -) *'ensuciar' soil (to -) *'ensueño' daydream *'entablado' boarding *'entallado' tailored *'entender mal' misapprehend (to -) *'entender mal' misunderstand (to -) *'entender' understand (to -) *'enterar' acquaint *'entero' whole *'enterrador' undertaker *'enterrar' inter (to -) *'entierro' interment *'entonación' intonation *'entonces' then *'entorpecer' numb (to -) *'entorpecer' stupefy (to -) *'entrada de coches' driveway *'entrada del agua' water inlet *'entrada en forma de arco' archway *'entrada ilegal' trespass *'entrada' influx *'entrada' input *'entrada' ticket *'entrañas' innards *'entrante' incoming *'entrar furtivamente' slink (to -) *'entre' amid *'entre' among *'entre' amongst *'entre' between *'entre' betwixt *'entre' inbetween *'entreabierto' ajar *'entrecerrar' squint (to -) *'entredicho' interdict *'entrega' deliverance *'entrega' delivery *'entregar' deliver (to -) *'entrelazado' crisscross *'entrelazado' interleave *'entrelazar' intertwine (to -) *'entremezclar' intermingle (to -) *'entrenador' trainer *'entrenamiento' workout *'entrenarse (en el boxeo)' spar (to -) *'entrepaños' paneling *'entresuelo' mezzanine *'entretanto' meantime *'entretanto' meanwhile *'entretejer' interweave (to -) *'entretenido' amusing *'entretenimiento' amusement *'entretenimiento' meddling *'entrevista' interview *'entrevistador' interviewer *'entrevistar' interview (to -) *'entristecer' sadden (to -) *'entrometerse' meddle (to -) *'entrometido' interloper *'entrometido' meddlesome *'entrometido' prying *'entumecimiento' numbness *'entusiasta' zealous *'envainar' sheathe (to -) *'envasador' canner *'envase' packing *'envejecimiento' aging *'envenenador' poisoner *'enviar a' ship to (to -) *'enviar correo' send mail (to -) *'enviar correspondencia' mail (to -) *'enviar por correo' mail (to -) *'enviar' send (to -) *'enviar' ship (to -) *'envío multiple' crosspost *'envío' dispatch *'envío' shipment *'envoltura' swaddle *'envoltura' wrap *'envoltura' wrapping *'envolver en misterio' mystify (to -) *'envolver' wrap (to -) *'envolvimiento' involvement *'eperlán' smelt *'eperlán' sparling *'eperlano' smelt *'epinefrina' adrenalin *'equilibrar' balance (to -) *'equilibrio' balance *'equilibrio' poise *'equilibrista' tightrope artist *'equipaje' baggage *'equipaje' luggage *'equipar' accouter (to -) *'equipo' kit *'equipo' outfit *'equipo' rig *'equipo' team *'equivalencia' par *'equivalente' tantamount *'equivocación' blunder *'equivocación' misapprehension *'equivocación' mistake *'equivocación' misunderstanding *'equivocado' mistaken *'equivocarse al escribir' misspell (to -) *'equivocarse al leer' misread (to -) *'erizo de mar' sea-urchin *'erizo' tingle *'errabundo' vagabond *'errado' amiss *'errante' wandering *'errar' miss (to -) *'errata' misprint *'error de cuenta' miscount *'error de tiro' misfire *'error' mistake *'eructo' belch *'erudición' lore *'erudito' scholar *'erupción' outbreak *'es decir' in other words *'esbelto' slender *'esbozo' sketching *'escabeche' souse *'escabroso' rugged *'escabullirse' snuck (to -) *'escala de dificultad' rating *'escala' scale *'escala' scaling *'escala' stopover *'escalabilidad' scalability *'escalable' scalable *'escalada' climb *'escalada' scaling *'escalar' climb (to -) *'escaldar' scald (to -) *'escaleno' scalene *'escalera de mano' ladder *'escalera de mano' stepladder *'escalera' ladder *'escalera' staircase *'escalera' stairs *'escalera' stairway *'escalofriante' creepy *'escalofrío' shiver *'escalofríos (plural)' shiver *'escalón' rung *'escalón' stair *'escalpelo' scalpel *'escama' scale *'escamoso' scaly *'escandalizar' scandalize (to -) *'escándalo' scandal *'escandaloso' scandalous *'escanear' scan (to -) *'escáner' scanner *'escarabajo' beetle *'escarabajo' scarab *'escaramuza' skirmish *'escaramuzador' skirmisher *'escarcha' rime *'escarlatina' scarlatina *'escarlatina' scarlet fever *'escarpa' scarp *'escarpado' craggy *'escasamente' scarcely *'escasez' scarceness *'escasez' scarcity *'escasez' shortage *'escaso de personal' understaffed *'escaso' scarce *'escatimar' skimp (to -) *'escena' scene *'escena' setting *'escenario' scenario *'escepticismo' scepticism *'escepticismo' skepticism *'escéptico' sceptical *'escéptico' skeptic *'escéptico' skeptical *'esclavina' cape *'esclavitud' bondage *'esclavitud' slavery *'esclavo' slave *'escoba' broom *'escocés' Scot *'escocés' Scotch *'escocés' Scots *'escocés' Scotsman *'escocés' Scottish *'Escocia' Scotland *'escoger' choose (to -) *'escogido al azar' random *'escogido al azar' randomly selected *'escogido' chosen *'escolástico' scholastic *'escombros' brash *'esconderse' abscond (to -) *'escondido' lurking *'escondite' cache *'escondite' lurk *'escopeta' shotgun *'escoplo' scoop *'escorbuto' scurvy *'escoria' clinker *'escoria' scum *'Escorpión' Scorpio *'escorpión' scorpion *'escorpión' weever *'escotillón' scuttle *'escriba' scribe *'escribano' actuary *'escribir a máquina' type (to -) *'escribir' write (to -) *'escrito' scripted *'escrito' scriptural *'escrito' written *'escritor de guión' scriptwriter *'escritor' writer *'escritorio' desk *'escritorio' desktop *'escritorzuelo' scribbler *'escritura (de contrato)' indenture *'escritura a mano' longhand *'escritura' script *'escritura' scripture *'escritura' writ *'escritura' writing *'escroto' scrotum *'escrúpulo' compunction *'escrúpulo' scruple *'escrupulosamente' conscientiously *'escrupuloso' scrupulous *'escrutar' scrutinize (to -) *'escrutinio' canvass *'escrutinio' scrutiny *'escuadra' squad *'escuadra' square *'escuadrón' squadron *'escuálido' squalid *'escuchar' listen (to -) *'escudero' squire *'escudo' shield *'escuela' school *'escuela' schoolhouse *'escuetamente' baldly *'escultor' sculptor *'escultura' sculpture *'escultural' sculptural *'escultural' statuesque *'escupidera' basin *'escupidera' cuspidor *'escupiña grabada' round clam *'escupiña grabada' wart venus shell *'escupir' spit (to -) *'ese' that *'esfenoides' sphenoid *'esfera' sphere *'esférico' spherical *'esferoide' spheroid *'esfinge' sphinx *'esfínter' sphincter *'esforzarse' strive (to -) *'esfuerzo' stress *'esguince' sprain *'eslabón' link *'eslavo' Slav *'eslavo' Slavic *'eslogan' slogan *'eslovaco' Slovak *'Eslovaquia' Slovakia *'Eslovenia' Slovenia *'esloveno' Slovene *'esmerado' painstaking *'esmero' carefulness *'esmoquin' tuxedo *'esnob' snob *'esnobismo' snobbery *'esófago' oesophagus *'esos' those *'espaciado proporcional' proportional spacing *'espacial' spatial *'espacio en blanco' blank *'espacio interlínea' spacing *'espacioso' capacious *'espacioso' roomy *'espacioso' spacious *'espada escocesa' claymore *'espada' sword *'espadachín' swordsman *'espadaña' bulrush *'espadas (en la baraja española)' spades *'espadín' sprat *'espaguetis (masculino plural)' spaghetti *'espalda' back *'espalda' backside *'espaldarazo' accolade *'España' Spain *'español' Spaniard *'español' Spanish *'espantado' aghast *'espantapájaros' scarecrow *'espantar' appall (to -) *'espantoso' appalling *'espantoso' terrifying *'esparcido' scattering *'esparcido' spreading *'esparcido' sprinkling *'esparcidora' spreader *'esparcir' intersperse (to -) *'esparcir' scatter (to -) *'esparcir' sparse (to -) *'esparcir' strew (to -) *'espárrago' asparagus *'espasmo' spasm *'espátula' spatula *'espatulado' spatulate *'especia' spice *'especial' special *'especialidad' specialty *'especialista' knowledgeable *'especialista' specialist *'especialización' specialization *'especializado' dedicated *'especializarse' specialize (to -) *'especiar' spice (to -) *'especie' species *'especificación' specification *'específicamente' specifically *'especificar' specify *'específico' specific *'espécimen' specimen (to -) *'especioso' specious *'espectacular' dramatic *'espectacular' spectacular *'espectáculo de variedades' vaudeville *'espectáculo' spectacle *'espectador' beholder *'espectador' onlooker *'espectador' spectator *'espectador' viewer *'espectral' spectral *'espectral' spooky *'espectro' specter *'espectro' spectrum *'especulación' speculation *'especulador' speculator *'especular' speculate (to -) *'especulativo' speculative *'espéculo' speculum *'espejismo' mirage *'espejo' mirror *'espeleología' speleology *'espera' standby *'espera' wait *'espera' waiting *'esperanza de vida' life expectancy *'esperar' bide (to -) *'esperar' wait (to -) *'esperma' sperm *'espermatozoide' spermatozoid *'espermicida' spermicide *'espesar' thicken (to -) *'espeso' crass *'espeso' thick *'espesor' thickness *'espía' spy *'espiga' spike *'espiguilla' oat-grass *'espina dorsal' spine *'espina' spine *'espina' thorn *'espinaca' spinach *'espinacas' spinach *'espinazo' backbone *'espinazo' ridge *'espineta' spinet *'espinilla' blackhead *'espinilla' shin *'espinoso' prickly *'espinoso' spiny *'espinoso' thorny *'espiral' spiral *'espiral' spire *'espíritu' spirit *'espiritual' spiritual *'espiritualidad' spirituality *'espiritualismo' spiritualism *'espiritualista' spiritualist *'espirometría' spirometry *'espirómetro' spirometer *'espiroqueta' spirochete *'espléndido' splendid *'esplendor' splendor *'esplenio' splenius *'esponja' sponge *'esponjoso' spongy *'espontaneidad' spontaneity *'espontáneo' spontaneous *'espora bacteriana' bacterial spore *'espora' spore *'esporádico' sporadic *'esporo' spore *'esposa' wife *'esposo' spouse *'espuela' spur *'espuma' suds *'espurio' spurious *'esquelético' rawboned *'esqueleto' backbone (FIG) *'esqueleto' skeleton *'esquema' layout *'esquema' schema *'esquema' scheme *'esquemático' schematic *'esquí' ski *'esquí' skiing *'esquiador' skier *'esquilador' shearer *'esquilar' shear (to -) *'esquina' corner *'esquina' street corner *'esquisto' shale *'esquivar' shirk (to -) *'esquizofrenia catatónica' catatonic schizophrenia *'esquizofrenia paranoide' paranoid schizophrenia *'esquizofrenia' schizophrenia *'esta noche' tonight *'estabilidad' stability *'estabilización' stabilization *'estabilizar' stabilize (to -) *'estable' stable *'establecer' set (to -) *'establecer' settle (to -) *'establo' cowshed *'establo' stall *'estaca' stake *'estación' season *'estación' station *'estacional' seasonal *'estacionario' stationary *'estadio' stadium *'estadista' statesman *'estadística' statistic *'estadística' statistics *'estadístico' statistical *'estadístico' statistician *'estado de equilibrio' steady state *'estado de la técnica' state of the art *'estado sólido' solid state *'estado' state *'estado' status *'Estados Unidos' America *'estadounidense' American *'estafa' swindle *'estafador' swindler *'estafar' diddle (to -) *'estalactita' stalactite *'estalagmita' stalagmite *'estallido' pop *'estambre' stamen *'estambre' worsted *'estambre' yarn *'Estambul' Istanbul *'estampar en relieve' pounce *'estampida' stampede *'estampido' boom *'estampillado' stamped *'estancado' stagnant *'estancamiento' stagnation *'estancarse' stagnate (to -) *'estancia' sojourn *'estanco' tight *'estándar de facto' de facto standard *'estándar' standard *'estandarizar' standardize (to -) *'estandarte' banner *'estaño' tin *'estanque' pond *'estanquero' tobacconist *'estante para libros' bookcase *'estante' bookshelf *'estante' shelf *'estantería' shelving *'estar de acuerdo' agree (to -) *'estar debajo' underlie (to -) *'estar' to be *'estático' static *'estatua' statue *'estatuario' statuary *'estatuilla' statuette *'estatura' stature *'estatuto' statute *'estatutos' charter *'este' this *'estela' wake *'estelar' stellar *'estepa' steppe *'estera' mat *'estercolado' manuring *'estereofónico' stereophonic *'estereoscopio' stereoscope *'estereotipo' stereotype *'estéril' sterile *'estéril' unfruitful *'esterilidad' barrenness *'esterilidad' sterility *'esterilización' sterilization *'esterilizar' sterilize *'esterleto' sterlet *'esterlina' sterling *'esterno' sternum *'esternón' brastbone *'esternón' breastbone *'esternón' sternum *'estertores' rale stertor *'estética' aesthetics *'esteticista' beautician *'estético' aesthetic *'estetoscopio' stethoscope *'estiércol' dung *'estiércol' manure *'estigma' stigma *'estigmatizar' stigmatize (to -) *'estilete' stylus *'estilista' stylist *'estilístico' stylistic *'estilizar' stylize (to -) *'estilo' style *'estimado' dear *'estimar' appraise (to -) *'estimulante' stimulant *'estimular' stimulate (to -) *'estímulo' stimulation *'estímulo' stimulus *'estipendio' stipend *'estipulación' stipulation *'estipular' stipulate (to -) *'estiramiento' stretch *'estirar' stretch (to -) *'esto' this *'estocada' lunge *'Estocolmo' Stockholm *'estofado' stew *'estofado' stewed *'estoico' stoic *'estoico' stoical *'estola' stole *'estólido' stolid *'estómago' stomach *'estómago' tummy *'estoque' rapier *'estorbar' intrude (to -) *'estornino' Spanish mackerel *'estornino' starling *'estornudar' sneeze (to -) *'estornudo' a sneeze *'estos' these *'estrafalario' zany *'estrago' decimation *'estrangulación' strangulation *'estrangulador' strangler *'estrangular' choke (to -) *'estrangular' strangle (to -) *'estrangular' strangulate (to -) *'estratagema' stratagem *'estratega' strategist *'estrategia' strategy *'estratégico' strategic *'estratificación' stratification *'estratificar' stratify (to -) *'estrato' stratum *'estratosfera' stratosphere *'estrechamente' closely *'estrechar' constrict (to -) *'estrechez' stringency *'Estrecho de Gibraltar' Strait of Gibraltar *'estrecho' narrow *'estrella de mar' starfish *'estrellado' shattered *'estrellado' starred *'estrellado' starry *'estrellar' shatter (to -) *'estrellato' stardom *'estreñido' constipated *'estreñimiento' constipation *'estreñir' constipate (to -) *'estreno' premiere *'estreptococo' streptococcus *'estreptomicina' streptomycin *'estrés' stress *'estría' stria *'estriado' striated *'estribillo' refrain *'estribo' abutment *'estribo' stirrup *'estribor' starboard *'estrictamente' strictly *'estricto' strict *'estridencia' stridency *'estridente' strident *'estrofa' stanza *'estroncio' strontium *'estropajo' swab *'estropeado' out of service *'estropear' mar (to -) *'estructura' conformation *'estructura' outline *'estructura' structure *'estructuración' structuring *'estructural' structural *'estruendo' clangor *'estruendo' peal *'estruendoso' uproarious *'estuco' stucco *'estudiado' studied *'estudiante' student *'estudiante' undergraduate *'estudiar' study (to -) *'estudio de un caso' case study *'estudio' studio *'estudio' survey *'estudioso' bookish *'estudioso' studious *'estupefacción' stupefaction *'estupendo (FAM)' corking *'estupendo' stunning *'estupendo' stupendous *'estupidez' dullness *'estupidez' stupidity *'estúpido' dullard *'estúpido' lumpish *'estupor' stupor *'esturión' sturgeon *'eterno' ageless *'eterno' timeless *'eterno' undying *'etiqueta' label *'etiqueta' tag *'etiquetado' labeled *'evaluación' assessment *'evaluar' assess *'evaporar' vaporize (to -) *'evasión de capital' capital flight *'evasivo' noncommittal *'eventualmente' possibly *'evidencia' obviousness *'evidente' obvious *'evidentemente' obviously *'evitar' preclude (to -) *'evocador' reminiscent *'evocar el pasado' reminisce (to -) *'exactitud' accuracy *'exactitud' correctness *'exageración' overstatement *'exagerado' overstated *'exagerar' overstate (to -) *'examen del cuadro hemático' blood examination *'examen' quiz *'examen' test *'examinar' scan (to -) *'examinar' test (to -) *'examinar' view (to -) *'exánime' spiritless *'exasperante' infuriating *'excavadora' bulldozer *'excavar' dig (to -) *'excedente' surplus *'exceder' outdo (to -) *'exceder' overrun (to -) *'excederse' overdo (to -) *'excelente' super *'excelente' unsurpassed *'excepto' barring *'excesivamente crecido' overgrown *'exceso de trabajo' overwork *'exceso' debauch *'exceso' overkill *'excitable' nervy *'excitar' titillate (to -) *'excluido' barred *'excursión' picnic *'exhaustivo' comprehensive *'exhibición' display *'exhibición' showing *'exhibición' sideshow *'exigente' demanding *'éxito' success *'exitoso' successful *'expedición' dispatch *'expedidor' dispatcher *'expedidor' shipper *'expediente' dossier *'experimentado' skilled *'expiación' atonement *'expiar' atone (to -) *'explorador' scout *'explorar (en Internet)' surf (to -) *'explorar hacia atrás' backtrack (to -) *'explorar' scan (to -) *'explosión' blast *'expolio' spoliation *'expresión coloquial' colloquialism *'exprimir' squeeze (to -) *'expulsar del colegio de abogados' disbar (to -) *'expulsar' oust (to -) *'expulsivo' preemptive *'extendido' splay *'extendido' widespread *'extensamente' widely *'extensión en acres' acreage *'exterior' outer *'exterior' outward *'exteriormente' outwardly *'externo' outer *'extra grande' king-size *'extraaxial' abaxial *'extraer' read out (to -) *'extranjero' foreigner, alien *'extranjero' overseas *'extraño' odd *'extraño' strange *'extraño' weird *'extraoficial' unofficial *'extraordinario' remarkable *'extraviado' misplaced *'extraviarse' straggle (to -) *'extremidades (pl)' limbs (pl) *'extremo del ala' wingtip *'extremo' outermost *'extremo' the tip (of s.t.) *'exuberancia' luxuriance *'exuberante' luxuriant Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners